Our Baby
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Just a one shot idea i got from a RP i did


Claude tossed and turned in bed. Hair toussled, sheets half on half off her body. Pillows mostly knocked to the floor from her movements, golden orbs staring at the cieling. Exhaustion in their pupils. She looked over at the empty side of the bed running a hand over the cool sheets and sighed. It was empty once more.

She sighed and sat up running a hand through her hair and got up making her way to the bathroom. She turned on the bathtub faucet and let it fill with hot water as she tied her hair back and set her glasses on the counter before pulling off her night gown.

Claude let out a contenet sigh as she got into the tub turning the faucet off and leaning back. A hot bath, just what she needed to relax her. She closed her eyes and rested her hand on her swollen stomach. Her fingertips brushing it lightly. Only four months along and she still wasn't used to the idea. A baby. A little person growing inside her.

William was...excited to say the least. The farther along, the happier he got, even if they were giving it up for adoption. It was the best option of course. It would be to much trouble raising a baby anyway. They were barely getting by on the parenting scale with Anagalinea and Xavier.

She sighed again and leaned her head back her head lolling to the side a bit as her eyes closed.

* * *

William walked inside the cottage a small package under his arm. He set his scythe by the door and his coat on the back of one of the dinning chair before walking down the hall. He quietly opened the door to Xaiver and Anagalinea's room. Both sound asleep, Macot lying on the floor between their beds. He shut the door and made his way to his and Claude's frowning when he found their bed empty.

He set the package down and saw the door to the bathroom ajar and poked his head inside seeing Claude lying in the bathtub seemingly asleep. He chuckled softly and went over to her kneeling next to the tub.

He rolled up his shirt sleeves and put his hand in the water and ran it up her thigh stoking it softly. She stirred a little but otherwise remained asleep. He smiled and moved his hand up to place it on her belly. _  
_

He couldn't blieve it. A baby, his baby. It was his second chance now. He still had time to get Claude to change his mind about adoption. He leaned up and kissed her forehead.

"Claude..."

She stirred a bit before blinking a few time and looking up at him. "William...I thought you said you had to work late."

William got up and took a towel down from the shelf and wrapped it around her as she stood before picking her up. "I managed to finish early...I...I got you something..."

Claude yawned. "Oh? What for?"

William laid her on the bed and she sat up as he got the package. "Open it and you'll see."

Claude rolled her eyes and opened the package. William sat on the other side of her guaging her reaction. Claude paused one it was uncovered.

"William...what...what is this?" she asked looking up at him.

"It's a necklace..." he answered.

"I know...But why did you get me a necklace?" she asked.

"It's a locket," he smiled picking it up and opening it. "I thought you maybe one day we could take a family picture...you, me, Xavier, Anagalinea and the baby..."

Claude sighed. "William...we talked about this..."

"I don't remember doing much talking, just you making up your mind," William replied. "It's our baby Claude."

"But do you honestly think we can raise it? We hardly get by with Xaiver and Anagalinea as it is, a baby will just make things more difficult. Adoption is the best option William and I'm sorry if you can't get behind that."

"What if I don't want to give it up for adoption? What if I want to keep it? Doesn't my opinion matter?" William asked.

Claude looked down. "William...I..."

"You what?" William huffed.

Claude placed a hand on her stomach her eyes widened a fraction. "I...it kicked..."

William looked over at her. "Hmm?"

"The baby...it kicked," she answered taking William's hand and placing in on her stomach.

He chuckled. "So it did."

Claude sighed. "I'm sorry...You do have a choice in the matter, I shouldn't go making such a drastic choices..."

William titled her chin up with his free hand and kissed her softly. "I shouldn't have brought it up so late. Just...think about it alright?"

Claude nodded and pressed their foreheads together. "And...I love it William. The locket I mean...thank you."

William smiled and picked the locket and put it around her neck. "I love you."

Claude kissed him. "Love you too"


End file.
